Unconscious
by Duo-chan
Summary: Duo's been really sick and keeping it to himself for a long time. Eventually Heero finds out and makes something get done about it. :: M: slash.


Unconscious  
  
By: Duo-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, at all own any of the Gundam Wing characters or plot.*small whispering, sorry voice* or anything.  
  
Warnings: uh.bad spelling (sorry about that you guys)  
  
Notes:  
  
1) This story has been on a nameless disk at the back of my nightstand drawer for over a year. I have done a tiny bit of changing, but nothing great. I want to see what you all think before I do anything else to it.  
  
2) Sorry about tense changes. I am perfectly aware of this, but I am too lazy to go through this thing and fix it. So just deal already.  
  
3) I know that there are spelling and grammar problems. Again. Deal. I am being lazy.  
  
4)This is something that I wrote a long time ago, so please don't get on my case. If I need to rewrite it tell me. But only tell me to rewrite it if it's good enough that it should be rewritten. In any other case then I don't want to have to do it all over again.please.don't make me.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I didn't want to tell the others about my black outs. Truthfully, I didn't think that they were all that big of a problem, but I knew that they would get worried. I knew exactly what Quatre would say, he would tell me that I shouldn't go on any missions because I might black out on one and seriously get hurt. Well, actually, everybody else would probably agree with him and then I would be useless. I wouldn't be aloud to do anything.  
  
Yeah, so I kept it a secret from them, all of them. I tried especially hard to keep it from Heero. I liked him and I new that he would think that I was weak, that would be the worst feeling in the world to me. I couldn't have Heero reject me as a Gundam pilot. I'm okay with not having him as my own, I know that him and Relena are meant for each other, but if I were also thought of as useless in his mind. I don't think that I would be able to keep living if that happened. Yeah, I'm not lying. I think that I would have to kill myself if that happened.  
  
Well, nobody ever suspected a thing.  
  
Sometimes it was really hard though. My head would hurt so much that it hurt to think. But those days weren't too often, and when it did happen then I just took a couple Aleve and sucked it up for the day. But that wasn't my hardest chore. It was Heero. Yeah, I know that I already said that I tried hard to keep it from him, but we always shared a room. Yup, if you couldn't think of it being hard to keep it a secret from everybody try taking this one on. I sleep in the same room as the guy that I'm in love with. Not only that but I have to make sure that I don't pass out on the floor or something in case he finds me just laying there.  
  
I mean, I think he would understand if I had just come back from a really hard mission and all of that but if it happened as much as I normally have them. Well, then he'd start to understand that something was wrong. All Heero knows is that I sleep a lot and spend more time in the bathroom then anybody that he knows. But, I don't go into the bathroom very often, it's dangerous. If I can't feel my head getting light in time to make sure that I won't crack my head on anything then well.I'll end up cracking my head open on something.  
  
Right now Heero's on a mission and I'm hanging out in my room on my laptop. Yeah, I know I know, that's Heero's thing. But, at the moment I don't have anything else that I can do. Get it? Well, actually, I'm not being Heero on his laptop on the moment. I'm not hacking anything or writing any mission reports, I'm just playing solitaire. What if that's all that Heero did on this stupid laptop the whole time? I laugh at the thought of Heero spending hours at a time every day just playing this stupid retarded game. Yes, I have been playing it for the past hour and I'm starting to get very pissed at it because I have figured out that it is rigged and nobody can win. I mean, I'm a Gundam pilot for God's sake! I'm smart, I can't even beat the game! Suddenly my stomach growls and I realize that I am very hungry. I get up from the desk and start walking to the door of the room. My hand touches the doorknob as blackness unexpectedly claims my vision and I collapse to the floor.  
  
----  
  
I wake up and look around realizing that I passed out again. I look at the clock by my bed as I slowly get to my feet 1:42 blinks over and over again. I was out for nearly a half hour, not much longer than average. I open the door and make my way to the kitchen, I'm hungry as hell and could eat anything at the moment. I find Trowa in the kitchen getting a soda out of the fridge. "Hey Trowa!" I say cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Duo. Where've you been?" He asks as he shuts the fridge door and turns to face me.  
  
I grin. "I was on the laptop." Trowa's eyebrows go up slightly, I know that he's thinking that I was actually doing work though I don't know how he came to that conclusion, knowing me as long as he has. "Playing solitaire." I state, he nods. "I think that that game is rigged! Nobody can win it! I think that I'm going to write to the makers and complain."  
  
"I've beaten it." He stated.  
  
"Well, okay! Like, you and Heero are the only people in the world that can probably beat that game!" I say exasperatedly. "But that's it! No normal person can beat it!"  
  
Trowa just shrugs. "I gotta go. I need to give Quatre his soda."  
  
I grin and let him go. It's so obvious that Trowa and Quatre are together but I still don't think that Heero or Wufei has caught on yet, their kind of blind to that kind of thing. Like Heero is blind to me liking him. I drop hints all of the time, just small things when him and I are together. I always peek over his shoulder trying to get glimpses of what he really does do on that laptop, I make fun of him even though I get hit and stuff like that, I ask him if he wants to do things even though I know that the answer is going to be no, I even cook him little things for lunch and stuff when the others are gone and he won't leave his precious typing. No, he hasn't gotten one clue. Well, actually. I don't know if I want him to.  
  
I personally think that if I flat out told him that I liked him that he would just about kill me, and if he didn't do that then he would just settle for beating the living crap out of me. But you know, that's the way that things go. My stomach growls and I'm reminded why I came to the kitchen in the first place. I get myself a sandwich, some LAYS potato chips and a Coke. Then, with my food, I go on into the TV room and flip on to CartoonNetwork. I love cartoons. I don't really know why, but I think that it's because nobody can ever really die in a cartoon, it's all fake and it's a nice trip away from reality. Without realizing it I've finished my sandwich and am halfway done with the chips. Coyote still hasn't caught Roadrunner, I think that it's kind of sad the way that they Coyote can't get that bird, ever. No matter what he does the bird always gets away, like Heero. I think about the Wing pilot too much, it's nothing new. I know that I do it.  
  
I look at the VCR clock. 2:23 blinks on and off. I sigh wondering when Heero's going to get back. Finally I decided that I need to get up and do something. The first thing that I do is put my dishes in the kitchen and then make my way outside. I look at the car but I realize that I probably shouldn't drive. I chuckle a little bit at the irony. I don't drive the car that we have cause I might pass out, crash, and the others find out; but I still think that it's fine to pilot Deathscythe. I think that if I go unconscious in Deathscythe that the others may just think that I somehow hit my head or something. Besides, even if I crash in Deathscythe I still have a better chance of living than if I crash in a car.  
  
Aimlessly I wonder if the others notice that I've stopped driving places. Yeah, I didn't use to pass out so often (so often meaning about everyday at least once) and since I didn't I use to drive all the time. If we drove somewhere I was the one begging to drive. /Yes./ I think. /They have to have noticed./ Well, it seems that they don't really think of anything of it so I'm safe in that section of all of this. I wander around the front yard and start walking to the lake behind the house. I like it back there, it's peaceful. When I get there I take my shoes off and leave them on the grass, then I walk along the sandy shore. I love the feeling of sand on my feet. I walk in the water a little bit, getting my feet wet as well as the bottom of my jeans. I don't care though.  
  
I finally come out of my lake trance and lay down on the beach. Soon I realized that the sun is setting, it's beautiful, almost as beautiful as Heero. I smile thinking about my roommate. I eventually stand up and start walking back to get my shoes. I feel light headed and I know that I'm going to faint. /Not on the beach./ I think as I fall to the sand.  
  
-----  
  
Heero got back to the safe-house as the sun was setting, he was glad to be back. The last mission had been in-particularly hard and stressful. Mainly though, he wanted to see Duo. The braided baka had made himself a spot in Heero's heart. Well, he had made more than a spot, he had pretty much taken over. Despite how heartless Heero normally was he liked the Deathscythe pilot more than the others, he liked him more than just friendship. When the Wing pilot got to his and Duo's room he looked around and was surprised to not see the other boy there. The others were gone, they had each left their own notes, but there was no not from Duo so he had to be there somewhere. /Check the lake./ The thought came to Heero from nowhere, but then he realized how much he saw the other pilot walking along the shore and looking out into the water. He really liked that lake. Following his own advice, Heero made his way to the backyard.  
  
He opened the back door and looked around, nobody was there. Then his eyes spotted a fallen figure who looked like they had just collapsed into the sand. /Duo!/ The name came to his mind immediately, he could see the long chestnut hair from where he stood. Heero sprinted towards the other boy, when he got there he saw that he had been right. Duo lay limply in the sand. Quickly and thoroughly, Heero checked Duo for injury. There was nothing that told him why the braided boy was lying there. Picking Duo up, Heero carried the other teen back to their room.  
  
-----  
  
I woke up to a splitting headache, I groaned and rolled over onto my side. Suddenly I realized that I wasn't on the beach where I had fallen. Frightened, I looked up and saw Heero's back to him and heard the clicking of keys. /Oh no./ I thought, Heero couldn't have found out, no, not after he had been doing so good keeping it a secret.  
  
"You're awake." Came Heero's gruff voice as he turned to face me and then got up and walked over to me. "Are you okay?"  
  
Did I hint some concern in his voice? No, it couldn't be. Not with Heero Yuy. "I'm fine." I lie. "What time is it?"  
  
"Five o'clock." He stated dully.  
  
I stare at him in shock. Two hours. That was longer than ever. I had never been out for that long. What was happening? First it was more frequent, now longer? No, it couldn't be getting worse. It would ruin everything.  
  
"Are you okay Duo?" Heero asked, this time I could definitely tell that there was some emotion in his voice.  
  
Why was he doing this to me? Did he know that I liked him and now was he just making fun of me? He had Relena, he could never care about me for real. A tear made it's way down my face and I cursed it. Why was I so weak? Why did I have to like Heero Yuy of all people in the world. I swear, it would have been easier to like Relena. I gag at the thought of it though. No, I can't get disgusted by the thought, Heero likes Relena. Another tear and I realize that Heero is brushing them away with his finger. He's being quite uh, gentle about the whole thing. I can't remember when Heero started being considered gentle, but it's the only word that I can think of at the moment.  
  
"Why are you crying Duo?" He asks softly.  
  
I can't take any more. Why is she doing this to me? I still have my headache and I partially don't know what the hell that I'm starting to do before I'm actually doing it, and now that I've started I have to go on. "Why are you doing this to my Heero? Why are you making fun of my feelings?" Heero looks confused at what I'm screaming at him. "Don't act that way! I know that you're making fun of me! I can't believe you Heero Yuy! I know that you don't feel, but you don't have to make fun of the little gay guy! Okay?" I scream at him as I leap out of my bed not even caring that I'm just in my boxers. Not even questioning how I got into my boxers. "Don't you dare do this to me Heero! It's bad enough that you like Relena but I don't have to be made fun of either! You hear me?" I shout the last question and then I flee the room, tears now flowing freely down my face.  
  
I run out of the house not caring that it's started to rain or that my headache is getting worse. I can't faint three times in a day. It doesn't happen to me, ever. I take faith in this and keep on running. I can hear the slapping of foot steps behind me. It's Heero, I know it. I also know that he's going to catch me any moment, but I'm determined not to let that happen. I put all of my emotion into my running and I start running faster, I hope that Heero won't catch me now, I won't be able to face him if he does. I don't think that I'll ever be able to face him again. I still can't believe that I burst out like that back there. My headache progresses as I run, slipping and falling through the muddy fields that surround the safe- house. Finally I give out and I, for the third time that day, collapse to the ground, unconscious.  
  
-----  
  
Heero couldn't believe what he was hearing from Duo. Duo cared for him! Suddenly Duo was running out of the room, Heero immediately started running after the braided boy. When they got outside Heero realized that it was raining, but he also saw that Duo didn't care, that he was running away in just his boxers. Heero could have laughed at the sight if it had not been such an important chase. He followed Duo for what seemed like hours but factually no more than minutes through the muddy fields until he saw Duo fall and not get up. Heero slowed until he recognized that Duo was not moving, was not shaking with the tears that he had been shedding or, more importantly, turning his head out of the mud that he had fell face flat in. Sprinting to the boy's side Heero picked Duo up in his arms. Duo's head lolled back and his whole body was limp, he was unconscious.  
  
The Wing pilot brought Duo back to their room the second time that day. Except this time he brought the other pilot to the bathroom where he proceeded to strip the boy of his boxers and placed him in the bathtub as he started to run the warm water. After he had washed the mud off of Duo he carried the unconscious boy to his bed and place him under the sheets. Heero then pulled his chair up beside Duo's bed and just sat there watching the beautiful angel sleep.  
  
-----  
  
I again woke for the second time in my bed and again panic until I remember about what had happened. I looked around and saw Heero sleeping in his chair to the left of my bed. I stare at his beautiful face until I see that he is waking up and then I stare at the ceiling. I hear him getting into a more comfortable position and then he speaks.  
  
"Duo, why did you pass out last night?" He asked. I realize that he said "last night" and I groan inside. I didn't answer his question, I didn't want to. "Duo, you need to tell me. You could have died last night." Still I didn't answer, I didn't remember almost dying, I didn't know what he was talking about. "You fell face first into the mud. If I hadn't been there to get you up then you could have drown to death."  
  
I sigh, I didn't want to tell him. I didn't even know for real. But I knew that I had to tell him about as much as I knew. "I don't know why I passed out but it happens sometimes." I stop to think. "It happens a lot lately. Those naps that I take in the middle of the day or the long times in the bathroom, I've just passed out. Usually I know when I'm about to do it so I can cover up like that. But I know as much as you do on why it happens. But then, maybe I'm just weak." I sigh again. There, it's was over, my secret was out.  
  
"Duo." There was sorrow in Heero's voice, I didn't know why. "I should have noticed."  
  
"You don't care! That's why you didn't notice and I was fine with you not noticing!"  
  
Heero leaned over me. "You think I don't care?" I nod, a little more than scared. Suddenly Heero leans down and kisses me. At first I was surprised and just tensed but then I gave into Heero's gesture and started kissing him back. When we pulled away from each other I looked up at him confused.  
  
"Wh-what was that?" I asked him as he continued to stare at me.  
  
Heero smiled. I mean, he actually smiled! "I was showing you that I care." Then, unexpectedly, he got serious again. "Duo, you need to go to a doctor."  
  
I looked up at him somewhat stunned then I started to panic. "No! I'm not going to some stupid doctor's office!" I didn't want to be told that I would never be able to do things on my own. I didn't want to be told that I wouldn't be able to operate any machines (aka: my Gundam). "No! I don't want to go!"  
  
Heero just stood up and walked over to the closet where he proceeded to grab a pair of jeans and a shirt, for me I assumed. He threw the clothes at me and then sat down in front of his laptop. "You're going. I don't care what you say. Now get dressed and then we'll leave." All I could do was gape at Heero's back for a couple minutes before I got out of my bed and dressed my self. I walked to the bathroom and was about to close the door when he spoke again. "I don't want you locking that." "Fine!" I exclaimed as I slammed the door shut.  
  
A couple minutes later I came out of the bathroom, still not ready to go to the doctor's. I new that I couldn't try to run away again. There was no way that that was going to work. Or, better yet. It would work just like it had last night. I sighed and Heero looked up from his laptop. Seeing that I was ready he unplugged the machine, picked it up and stood up. Reluctantly I followed him to the car and got in on the passengers seat. Quatre and Trowa weren't back yet and neither was Wufei, they were all on missions. Everything seemed to be working out perfectly.for Heero. He handed me his laptop and then started the car.  
  
Within twenty minutes we were waiting in the lobby of some unknown doctor. I was still puzzling over how Heero had known where to go. I looked over to him to ask but he was enthralled in his computer and so I just grabbed a magazine and flipped through it randomly. Finally I found an interesting article in TIMES that was talking about the last Gundam attack. I read through the not too flattering editorial. It seemed that this Mr. David Roggers wasn't too happy with the things that we were doing. I chuckled slightly. Nobody was thrilled with us. My grin dissipated as Heero looked at me questionatly, I just shrugged and pointed to the magazine. He shook his head and turned back to the screen.  
  
/What does he do on that thing?/ I wondered and then got and idea in my head. I scooted closer to the Wing pilot and rested my head on his shoulder as if I was tiered. Surprisingly he didn't seemed to mind. /Good./ Now was my chance, I glanced down at the screen and my eyes almost popped out of my head. The guy was playing solitaire! "Is that what you're always doing?" I whispered into his ear. Heero raised an eyebrow and looked at me. He clicked a couple more buttons and a white piece of paper came up on the screen. 'No.' Again his hands flew over the keyboard, another game came up, minesweeper. 'Sometimes I play this.' He typed. I laughed, and he smiled.  
  
A woman in a white coat came to the door. "Duo Maxwell." She called out. I got up and walked over to her, to my surprise Heero also got up and followed. We were shown to a normal room and again told to wait. I took a seat on the little bed and Heero sat down in the chair in the corner, again he opened his laptop. This time there weren't the eventual clicks, he was really typing, so I knew that he was writing a report or doing one of his searches on the net.  
  
I looked around the small room and spotted a couple magazines, I got up and grabbed to different news magazines. I wanted to see if that Mr. Roggers had written anything else. Sure enough I found another article by him. I was a little shocked to see that it was another article chewing out the Gundam pilots and fighting about why we were so bad to Earth. He was trying to make a point that it would be much easier to gain peace, or at least a treaty without us fighting for no apparent side. Obviously the man didn't have a clue about the war going on around him.  
  
Finally the doctor came in. Heero shut his laptop and I put the magazines behind me on the bed. "Hello Duo, I'm Doctor Alpy." He opened a little folder that he had in his hands, I saw his face scrunch in confusion. "Well, it looks like we don't have any information on you at all. Have you ever been here before?"  
  
"No." I stated.  
  
"Did my nurse have you fill out the forms?"  
  
"We don't live here. We're here for vacation. She said that we didn't have to." Heero put in.  
  
Dr. Alpy nodded and then took a seat in a swively chair. "So, Duo, what seems to be bothering you."  
  
I looked down at my hands as I started to twiddle my fingers. "I black out a couple times a day."  
  
"Since when have you had these, black outs?"  
  
I glanced at Heero. /God, he's gonna kill me!/ "For about six months." I looked over at Heero and saw him glaring at me, he was mad.  
  
"Do you know what might have triggered these black outs?"  
  
"No." I said truthfully.  
  
"Are they painful?"  
  
"No. Only the migranes."  
  
"Have you noticed them getting longer or happening more frequently?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"They've been getting longer, maybe half an hour to.my last one was a couple hours. And then, I've started to have them more often. I use to have them once every couple of days. Now it's two," I glance at Heero who is giving me his 'Omae o korosu' look, "or three times a day."  
  
Doctor Alpy nodded. "Duo, I would like you to go to St. Michael's Hospital. Tell them that your name, and that I sent you. I want you to get a cat- scan." Then he got up and gave Heero a piece of paper with something written on it. Probably and address. "I assume that you're the one who brought him here." Then he walked us out. "I want you to go right now Duo. Don't put it off at all."  
  
Heero and I walked out to the car in silence. Finally, when he started the car and pulled out Heero kinda snapped. "Six months. SIX months!!! Duo! Why didn't you tell any of us? Didn't you know it was dangerous? I can't even believe it Duo!" I just stared out the window at the buildings flying by. "He wants you to get a cat-scan! This isn't just something that you shake off!" He stopped for a couple minutes and then spoke again, death dripping from his voice. "Has it really been six months?" I gulp and scoot a little closer to the door. "Duo, tell me the truth."  
  
"About eight." I whisper softly, but I know that he still heard me. I'm scared now. I'm genuinely scared of how mad he is. The Wing pilot doesn't say anything more, he just keeps on driving. "I didn't think it was anything important. I never blacked out in my Gundam so I thought that it was okay." I whispered. Heero didn't speak, he just drove. A little while later he stopped in front of St. Michael's Hospital and got out. I followed suit and slipped out of the car also, slowly, I followed behind him as he walked into the building. By the time that I got inside Heero was already at the counter explaining who they were. The nurse at the counter nodded and then told him something. Heero then turned around and walked over to me. "Somebody's going to come and get us in a couple minutes." Then he walked away and sat down in the waiting room. I followed Heero yet again and sat down next to him.  
  
Five minutes later a woman came and called my name. We got up and followed her as she took them through the maze of halls that made up the hospital and they arrived in another section. "Okay, well. This is where you're going to get you cat-scan Duo. Not right here at this very spot, but this section of the hospital. Take a seat and the doctor will call for you in a little-"  
  
"Duo?" A man asked who had just come into site. Duo nodded. "I'm Doctor Bernard. Well, Ms. Hayes, you can go now. I'll take it from here." The nurse nodded and left. "Okay Duo, follow me to the cat-scanning room. He spotted Heero for the first time and smiled. "You can come too if you want." He invited. The two of us followed the man to a big room with a small tube-shaped machine in it. "Duo, we're just going to have you lay down on this table here and then put your head in that little machine. It'll only take a couple minutes."  
  
"When will you know what's wrong?" Heero asked.  
  
"Oh, not long. Today. It may take an hour or two at the longest." Said the Dr. Bernard. "Yes, so, Duo. Would you lay down please?" I did as he was told and laid down on the table/bed thing. Slowly my head was place inside the white tube. "Now Duo, don't move what so ever." The machine started to make a soft buzzing noise and I made sure not to move at all. I don't know how many minutes it took but soon enough Dr. Bernard was telling me that he was taking me out now.  
  
After my head was out of the machine I just swung my legs over the side and sat there as Heero and the doctor talked. After their conversation was over Dr. Bernad told us to go out and get some lunch and then come back in an hour and a half. I was thankful for the brake from the white rooms and people but then I was reminded about having to be with Heero the whole time, my relief faded into something else. Fear. I knew that Heero wouldn't actually do anything to me but I also knew that Heero was a little bit more than pissed at me. I gulped and followed Heero off of the premises.  
  
Heero decided that since I was the sick one that I would get to chose where we went to lunch. It was a nice little surprise. I chose McDonalds. I knew that Heero like Cheese Burgers and Fries, though he never told anybody. I got the hint when I found him always eating them when ever we had to stop at fast food places. He seemed happy with the choice but I detected that I still wasn't off of the hook. We had a big lunch and ate it slowly, it took us an hour to eat. After we ate we threw our things away, refilled our drinks and started walking back to the car. Halfway across the parking lot I started to get light headed. My drink fell from my fingers and I saw Heero spin around to face me just as I started to fall to the ground.  
  
-----  
  
When my eyes finally opened the first color that I saw was white. /Am I dead?/ I wondered. I tilted my head to the side and saw that I was in a hospital room, and thus laying in a hospital bed. I groaned, I hated hospitals. Memories of the day flooded back to my mind and I groaned again. Everything had been going pretty good, I hadn't passed out all afternoon and thus I probably would have been sent home with headache pills or something. But, instead of my wonderful plan I had to just black out. "You're awake." Heero's voice came from the other side of my bed. I turned my head and saw him standing in the doorway.  
  
"So, what the hell's the matter with me?" I asked.  
  
Heero walked into the room and took a seat by my bed. "There's a blood clot pressing on your brain. They're going to have to do surgery." The only thing that I could do was gape at him. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You're really lucky Duo. It could have been a brain tumor." Again I just gaped.  
  
"Wh-what do the have to do?"  
  
'They're going to drill a hole in your skull to get the blood out. After that you'll need a couple weeks to totally heal and come in for a couple check ups. Then you should be good as new." He explained.  
  
I was getting a little scared hearing everything that was going to happen. "Oh." I whispered a little shakily. Heero caught the fear in my voice and came over beside my bed. Heero kneeled down and took the braided boy's hand in his own. "When are they going to do it?"  
  
"Today." Heero informed. I started to shake a little bit so Heero put his arms around me and hugged me to him. "It's going to be okay Duo." He whispered into my ear. "There's nothing to be afraid of. I'll be right here the whole time. I promise." His calm voice started to make me feel better and finally I stopped shaking, he laid me back down. I didn't like not feeling him anymore.  
  
At that moment the doctor walked into the room. He smiled at the both of us. "Time for surgery Duo," he said and then turned towards Heero. "You can stay if you want to. Just hang around this hallway, this is the room that we'll bring him back to afterwards. "After that he left the room and a nurse came in to roll me away. As I was being rolled down the hallway I thought that I heard the voices of Quatre, Trowa and Wufei, but I couldn't see them to tell if I was right.  
  
-----  
  
After my operation I spent a couple of days in the hospital and then was released home. Even though I was home though it was far from being like normal. When Heero and I got some time alone he told me what had happened after I was gone. Quatre, Trowa and Wufei had all gotten home surprisingly at the same time and when they had heard the message on the machine from Heero explaining a short over view of where he was they had all rushed straight to the hospital and gotten there just in time to see me being carted into an elevator, I hadn't seen them though.  
  
First thing was first of course; Quatre had looked over at my Hee-chan and had been shocked to see how little he had been sleeping, it obviously shone on his face. Not to mention that worry also creased the Wing pilot's features and that was something entirely in itself. Heero had big bags under his eyes and his shoulders were slouched and his hair was more unruly than ever. Yes, he hadn't gotten much sleep at all and he wasn't going to get much more once I got out of the hospital, but I'm getting ahead of myself there. Quatre would have put him straight to bed if he and the other two pilots had had some sort of clue at all about what was happening, but that wasn't the case. All four of the pilots took seats in the hallway and Heero told them as much as he knew about what had happened and what was happening.  
  
"He didn't tell us?!" Quatre exclaimed astoundely. "Why? I mean, doesn't he know that he can tell us anything? And to be piloting Deathscythe too!" Quatre shuddered at the thought and Trowa pulled the blond closer to him.  
  
Heero sighed. "That's exactly what he though you would say and that's why he kept it a secret. He knew that we wouldn't let him do anything and all of you know that that's not what Duo's like. He would, will, go insane once he gets home and he's not allowed to do anything until he's better. We'll have to keep a close eye on him." He threw in the last statement even though he didn't really have to.  
  
While they had been saying all this I already had plenty of eyes on me. Well, on my head, scalp, brain, whatever it was that they cut open. Though, I wasn't awake though to fully enjoy this wonderful and pleasant experience while guys in white coats poked me with their sharp little tools. I, I was dreaming of Deathscythe and all of the things that I would be band from for the next couple of days, more like weeks though. Well, back to the others.  
  
"That's stupid baka!" Wufei grumble. "He knows that he should have told us."  
  
Quatre nodded as well as Trowa. Heero just leaned back in his chair and gulped down the last of his fourth cup of coffee in the past 45 minutes. Quatre turned his attention to him and immediately became his normal worrying self. "Heero, you need to get some sleep." Heero just shook his head a couple of time. "Trowa, tell him that he needs to go home." The small teen nudged his lover. Trowa just shrugged. Quatre's eyes became big like a puppy's, Trowa sighed and also turn towards Heero.  
  
"I think that they practice that together." He said indicating 'the look'. Heero's lips twitched at the thought of Duo's normal self. "You should get some sleep though." Trowa put in as his blond lover ground his ankle into his shin.  
  
Heero just shrugged, "I'm fine, I just need another cup of coffee." Wufei got up and asked what kind. "Black." Heero answered. The Chinese pilot then asked the others if they wanted anything also; Quatre said no but Trowa asked for a coffee also. After Wufei had gone Heero spoke again. "How was the mission? Or, missions?" He asked both Trowa and Quatre.  
  
"Fine, they went like normal." Quatre answered for his mission. Trowa just shrugged indicating normal also. Heero leaned his head back against the wall and asked if they had done their reports already or if they wanted to use his laptop. "Oh, that's okay, we'll just." Quatre trailed off as he realized that Heero had fallen asleep. Wufei had come back then also with the coffees, they set Heero's aside and talked quietly amongst themselves as they waited.  
  
-----  
  
When I wake up in my hospital bed I'm a little confused at first at the 'six-teen' people around me who had a lot of twins, a couple of seconds and blinks later I recognized the bunch. "Q-man!" I try to exclaim but it comes out more like a frog who can almost talk. My throat is dry and almost as if he can read my mind (and I'm sure he can), Heero places a cup of water to my lips. I gulp it down greedily and long for more when a couple seconds later the cup is back. After about six cups of water I'm ready to talk for a little bit. My head still feels a little numb and cloudy so that talking turns more into a game of 'Think and Say What Duo's Trying to Think and Say.' It proves to be quite an interesting game. Quatre was still a little made that I had kept it all a secret and hadn't told him about it, but most of all he was just happy that I am alright. Heero is by my side constantly, I don't think that in my two days in the hospital after surgery I ever woke up without him there. By that, I have to ask how he convinced the doctors to let him stay. I did though, have two days of eating hospital food and I don't think that I am ever going to go to a hospital again if not just so that I don't ever have to see the food. Finally my two days are up and Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei are about to take me home just so that I can spend a whole week doing nothing.  
  
At home Quatre proceeds to order Heero to dump me on the couch and then started fussing over me like a mother hen over her chicks. The doctor, as I have already mentioned, said that I needed to stay non-active for a considerable amount of time and I also had to come in for check-ups frequently. Quatre took the non-active thing a little bit too far in my mind. He wouldn't let me off of the couch except to go to the bathroom (with a host- preferably Hee-chan) and to stretch my legs ever so often (preferably with Hee-chan).  
  
Yes, Quatre almost went as far as emailing and telling the professors not to give me any missions but Trowa convinced him not to do it. Throughout my whole recovery Heero was there through it all, the whole thing. A couple times I told him to get some real sleep in a bed but the most that I could get him to do was to get a sleeping bag and put it on the floor, not that he ever used it. Most night he just fell asleep in the chair and Quatre, or me if I didn't get caught out of bed, put a blanket over his legs.  
  
The best part of it all was that Wufei had to play video games with me and sometime Heero, but I usually wanted him to sleep. Sometimes I could even get Trowa to play with me! Yes, it was either play with me what I say or get tangled up with Zero System Quatre. Wufei constantly mumbled about the whole thing being unjust, Heero did it just to see me happy. Then Trowa, we, Trowa didn't say anything, besides, he had "connections" with high people (Quatre) and could skip games quite frequently.  
  
It was the fourth day of my recovery when I woke up with the most massive headache anybody could imagine of course, who else has had holes drilled into his/her scalp? Quatre called the doctor immediately and he said to give me a couple Aspirin and wait it out. I think that that was the hardest and longest wait of my life. The entire day I spent curled up in a tight little ball holding my head which was in agony until I felt fingers massaging my head. I knew it was Heero without even looking up. Slowly I relaxed and un-folded myself. Heero's callused fingers just kept on massaging my had and gradually got softer and softer till they were gone without me even noticing. Just like me to be unlucky enough that this cure couldn't last all day. Eventually the pain comes back and eventually I again curled up into a little ball; then, right as I think that I'm not going to live another second Heero's hands start rubbing my scalp masterly.  
  
The seventh day of my bed-prison, as I call it, I start to do exactly what Heero had predicted; I start to go completely and utterly insane. I'm surprised that I lasted this long so far. While I lay on the could I fidget a lot and make so much noise that everybody is yelling at me by ten AM. They still won't let me out of the house. At around noon Wufei goes off to meditate then Trowa and Quatre go to the store, Heero is asleep. Silently I slip out of bed and make my way to the front door. I should know; no, wrong word, I should remember how Heero never really sleeps, he's always aware of what's going on around him. So, when I get to the door I am suddenly halted by his voice.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asks.  
  
"I have to get out of this stuffy house!" I complain.  
  
I hear a snort and then the rustling of blankets. "Home on one minute, I'm going with you."  
  
"You're letting me go!?" I am shocked.  
  
"Sure, I'll tell Quatre that you forced me to go, you held a gun to my head or something like that to my head." I laugh, it's believable, they'll knock themselves over the head when they hear this and realize that they hadn't have thought of it. But to have Heero back down to somebody like me even with a gun? That might not be believable.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Have you told them?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"About.us?"  
  
"No Duo. I think that Quatre has already figured it out though. You know how he is."  
  
I smile, a wide grin. "Yeah, he knows everything or at least can find it out, all depending on how you look." I pause and my grin gets wider, Heero looks at me questionitly. "He knows Trowa well enough it seems." Heero also smiles slightly and closes the door behind us.  
  
"Where are we going to go?" He asks as we walk down the steps into the front yard. I don't answer, instead I just sand there and take deeps breaths of fresh air. "Duo? Where are we going to go?" Heero repeats his question.  
  
I come out of my trance like state and turn toward Heero. "I don't know, lets just walk around a little bit. I still want to explore a little bit, all I know about is the lake. I haven't had any time to go looking for other stuff." I glare at him.  
  
"Don't complain to me, it's Quatre's fault." The Wing pilot informs me. "It's not like I could do anything, Quatre has good threats." Again I glare at him a little hurtfully this time. "Not that yours aren't good as well." He quickly tries to cover up for his mistaken words and I make sure to cover up my amusement at being able to get him to act so out of character. Might he even be, edgy?  
  
My eyes go big and watery as I look at the ground and scuff my foot in the dirt. "No, I-I can understand." I get another delightful surprise as Heero seems to get a little more nervous and looks a ting bit guilty. I can't help myself and I push it a little more. "Really, I can," I stop and sniffle for effect, "understand." Another sniffle. "Really, I can." I wring my hands together, my watering eyes downcast and inspecting them, though I'm really looking through my lashes and enjoying the scene before me as the Perfect Soldier scrambles for an excuse. Obviously he's not feeling to comfortable in the situation at hand.  
  
"No! Duo, gomen." His jaw works silently for a few seconds as he tries to scramble for words. I know that it must be hard for him because he's never actually tried to make anybody feel better, and it's probably even harder because he's not use to the confusion he's feeling, but I can't help but enjoy it. "I didn't mean that your threats are any less frightening than Quatre's. Duo," he paused for a moment, thinking. His nearly helpless looking face was starting to make my barriers go down, and I was just about to smile and tease him when he brakes out the next sentence. "I'll do anything to make it up to you."  
  
My heart leaps as a dozen possibilities fly through my mind. My resolve is back, stronger than ever as I look up at him with sad, but hopeful eyes. "Anything?" I ask. I keep my voice low, quivering as though I'm about to break out in tears. Heero nods seriously and I can see shadows of doubt crossing his eyes as he just starts to realize what he's told me. I bite my lower lip to keep from grinning and my mind lands on a delicious morsel of an idea. "Strip," I mumble.  
  
"What?" Heero asks, astound.  
  
My eyes suddenly lose all hope in them and my whole face falls. "I was just thinking that because.well.I've been forced to stay inside and Quatre is treating me like a child," I pause as I start to realize that what I say is true, yet my mischievous mind still clings to my overall goal. "I've just been so naked. In a metaphorical sense. I mean. You guys won't let me do anything. You even go to the bathroom with me!" I exclaim, raising my voice slightly.  
  
Heero thinks it over for a moment, inspects my face and then nods. "Okay. But damn it Duo. If you tell any of the others you're going to be dead. Omea wo kurosu." He glares at me and I just give a small grin in return. I can't believe that I'm keeping my face so.well.unrevealing. I'm actually going to get away with this.  
  
I try hard to conceal my raging emotions of combined lust and utterly hilarious blackmail as I witness Heero starting to strip. He first goes for his shirt, unbuttoning it ungracefully. I'm a little disappointed that he didn't decide to make it into a show, but seriously, this is Heero. The ever Perfect Soldier. And no doubt that he has been nice and even caring towards me, I am not about to go pressing my luck of maybe having him really like or even, dare I think the words, love me.  
  
A wide grin has broken through on my face, and I'm more than happy that the 01 pilot is seriously concentrating on his task. Probably just to avoid my eyes. This is all a good thing because I know that if he looked up right now he would see, written plain as day in my smile and gleeful eyes, that it is a complete and utter joke.  
  
Heero gets his fingers around the button on his sprayed on, once in a blue moon worn, blue jeans, and he hesitates. I guess I spoke too soon about luck because the guy's head moves up to give me one last warning slash 'are you sure about this' look, and he sees my face. Instantly his eyes narrow and his jaw clenches. "Duo," he warns. His voice is low and in that tone that's worse than and 'Omea wo kurosu because I know that he actually has death on his mind. It's not a joke.  
  
"Uh.Heero?" I ask, getting a little bit nervous.  
  
No response.  
  
Slowly I started to back away from the angered teen. "Now Heero, it was just a joke. Don't take it so seriously." Nothing. I started to back up towards the house now hoping that he would be able to make it before Heero got any more angered than he already was, I could almost see the steam coming out of the other boy's ears. At this thought I couldn't help myself but to let out a small laugh; unfortunately that was all it took to make Heero burst.  
  
"Omea wo kurosu!"  
  
I turned and ran to the door. In record time I had flung it open, slammed it shut and locked Heero out, I knew it wouldn't hold him for long though. "Heero!" I shouted through the door. "It was just a joke!" I heard scratching at the window of Heero trying to force it up even though it was locked. I fled up stairs trying to find a room with a respectable lock. I had just found one when I heard glass break and I new that Heero was now in the house. I also new that I should let him catch me cause it was a little too obvious that he was really really mad about my "harmless" joke. Hurriedly I ducked into the room and locked the door. I had closed all of the doors on the floor so hopefully that would spare me a couple minutes. I looked around, there wasn't much. A bed, dresser, closet and a window. I opened the closet and saw that it was empty, that wouldn't work. The window.I thought about the car in the front yard and how fast I could hot wire it; unless Heero had already.I wouldn't let myself think about it.  
  
Quietly I opened the window and looked down. I was in luck, there was absolutely nothing that could help me down to the ground in one piece. I groaned silently. I looked back around the room and eyed a phone. A thought immediately popped into my head: Call Quatre, or any of the others. I rushed over and picked it up, there was still a dial. I silently thanked Shinigami and dialed Quatre's cell. It rang three times and then I was blessed with Quatre's voice.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Quatre."  
  
"What's the matter? Why are you whispering?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"I kinda ticked Heero off. Uh, he's not fairing over it too well either."  
  
"Oh," The 04 pilot said calmly. "Heero takes that stuff pretty well Duo, why are you worried?"  
  
"I humiliated him in a not so good way."  
  
"So?"  
  
"He broke the window to get into the house."  
  
"Oh Allah! We'll be right there, stay where you are."  
  
I heard noises on the other side of my door. "No can do Q-man."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He's found me!" With that I hung up the phone and ran to the window. Hurriedly I backed out of it till I was just hanging by the sill, then, taking a deep breath I let go and fell to the ground. Getting up surprisingly without any injuries, I started running to the front yard. I heard the door bust open behind me.  
  
When I get to the car I duck down and try to grab the two wires which were.gone? 'Damn it all! Heero got here first.' I get up and am about to get out of the car when my eyes meet cobalt blue ones. "Uh-hi Heero," I say over my should because I'm already opening the door on the other side of the car; a couple of seconds later I'm out and running, I know that Heero's right on my tail. "Damn you Heero Yuy! It was a joke!" I shout back at him. "What the fuck's the matter with you?" I stop talking after this because it is too hard to yell profanities at Heero while I run, not to mention that I'm already starting to get out of shape thanks to my non-activeness. It was obvious to me that I was going to have to find 'shelter' soon or I'd be running until Quatre and Trowa arrived. Then I think of an idea and start running in the direction of the road that leads to town, on that road were a few houses here and there and maybe I would find a hiding spot in one of those till I saw Quatre and Trowa coming. It sounds like a good idea, compared to running up a tree or something like that. Besides, I could punch myself.  
  
Once I got on the road I start to hear the footsteps behind me quicken. He knows what I'm up to. I suck in my breath and squeeze out the last bit of my strength, I see that first house and make straight for it; I don't get hallway there till I see that it's a totally run down abandoned shack with nowhere to hide, I turn back towards the road, a little bit in the distance I see a tiny speck and take it as Quatre's car. Suddenly I feel Heero slam against me and I start to fall face-first towards the ground, but the Wing pilot turns his body so that I land on him who lands on his back. I try to get up and out of his grasp but his arms are like iron bars holding me to him. Unexpectedly, Heero leans up and kisses me, I kiss him back and when we pull away his eyes are sprinkled with amusement.  
  
"You weren't mad at me?" I gasp.  
  
"Hai."  
  
I could almost hit him for making me freak like I did but then I guess that it's only fair, right? "Oh Hee-chan!" I throw my arms around him, knock him back to the ground. "I thought that you were gonna kill me!" I grin wildly as he slowly gets up, still holding me. I hear the car as it just gets to the top of the rise. Quatre's going so fast that he almost doesn't see us and when he does he can't stop, Heero throws us out of the way of the car and again I find myself rolling in the dirt. I hear the brakes shriek and two doors slam shut right after that. Heero's already on his feet and has his hand clasped around my should to lift me up. Its now that I hear Quatre's nervous voice.  
  
"Heero, don't do anything drastic now," he says calmly as if to a scared deer.  
  
Heero glances at me and raises an eyebrow as if to ask, 'why'd he acting this way' I shrug and smile. "I thought you were going to kill me Hee-chan, I had to call somebody!" He nods, satisfied with the answer but I can still detect some amusement in his features.  
  
Quatre stopped his slow approach and gaped at me, then he started to look a little irritated. "You thought that he was going to kill you? So, this whole thing was a fluke?!" He shouted, near hysterics. Trowa walked over to his lover and places an arm around his shoulder to calm him down a bit. "What really was all this then?"  
  
I grin wildly. "A manhunt!" I exclaim and wink at Quatre. Trowa is now the one to raises his uh.eyebrow and Quatre again gapes, this time it turns into a grin though.  
  
"Duo!" He shouts happily. Thin he looks over at Heero. "You finally caught on, hu?" Heero looks a little confused and then disappointed as I skip over to Quatre and we climb into the car. "I'm so happy for you Duo! Finally got him!" The side door opens as Heero and Trowa get into the backseat.  
  
"Should you have been running Duo?" Trowa asks as we start driving.  
  
The car halts suddenly and Quatre spins around to face me. "You were running?!!"  
  
"How else do I get away from Zero-man?" I ask.  
  
"But he wasn't really trying to kill you!"  
  
I sigh. "And I was suppose to know that.how?"  
  
The small blond throws his hands up in the air and then starts driving again. I look over and glare at Trowa, he just shrugs. Count on Trowa to tell Quatre exactly everything that he doesn't notice himself.  
  
We get home and Wufei's already back. No one says anything until Quatre has me in my boxers on the couch, as if that's not enough I have to sit there while Quatre goes and gets new blankets. I notice that Heero's checking me out and I smirk inwardly. I lay down on the couch and pull the band out of my hair which held my braid together; as it untwines I put one arm behind my head and my other lays across my stomach, I don't quite remember the other two (Trowa and Wufei) are seated in the room too. Heero gets this hungry look in his eyes and at that moment Quatre throws a gray blanket on my head.  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ending Notes:  
  
1) I do not know if the blood clot in the brain/scull thing would actually cause this type of a reaction. I did no research into it. I started writing the fic before I needed to worry about what it actually was. I'm sure that a blood clot in the brain/scull thing would do more damage, but who knows. If anybody finds or has info and wants to correct me then go ahead and email me as you wish. If people want me to do my research and get an injury that I know does what Duo gets then email me if you wish.  
  
2) I have not planned to write any more on this fic. If you want me to then tell me in reviews or emails. Though I have to say that my first priorities are to those fics I already have up and #1 right now is going to Something To Live For. 


End file.
